When ships travel across large bodies of water, such as the ocean, they rely on satellite communications to maintain contact on shore. Satellites typically operate over multiple frequency bands, such as C-band and Ku-band, for example. The C-band provides a larger coverage area than the Ku-band. Since the Ku-band operates at a higher frequency than the C-band, shorter wavelength signals are used. Consequently, the Ku-band provides spot beam coverage.
Ships generally include a multi-band satellite antenna assembly that operates over the C-band and the Ku-band. When an oil and gas exploration ship, rig, vessel or other device floating on water (herein referred to as a ship) is operating in the Gulf of Mexico, for example, the multi-band satellite antenna assembly is typically configured to operate in the Ku-band. The Ku-band may be preferred since operating costs are generally lower as compared to operating in the C-band. When the oil and gas exploration ship is traveling across the ocean to the North Sea, for example, the availability of the Ku-band is limited. Consequently, the multi-band satellite antenna assembly is configured to operate in the C-band.
In some embodiments, the multi-band satellite antenna assembly may not simultaneously support both C-band and Ku-band and needs to be manually configured for the desired frequency band. This requires the ship to be at port, and the reconfiguration can be a time consuming and costly process. In other embodiments, the multi-band satellite antenna assembly may simultaneously support both C-band and Ku-band so that manual reconfiguration is not required.
Continued growth and demand for bandwidth has led to new commercial satellite constellations at higher frequency. The O3b satellite constellation is a next generation of satellites that operate in the Ka-band. The Ka-band satellites are deployed in a medium earth orbit as compared to a geosynchronous orbit used by C-band/Ku-band satellite constellations. An advantage of a medium earth orbit is that latency times for voice and data communications are significantly reduced.
There are several multi-band satellite antenna assemblies that support Ku-band and Ka-band but not C-band. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,497,810 to Kits van Heyningen et al. discloses an antenna assembly implemented as a multi-beam, multi-band antenna having a main reflector with multiple feed horns and a subreflector having a reflective surface defining an image focus for a Ka-band signal and a prime focus for a Ku-band frequency signal. U.S. Pat. No. 8,334,815 to Monte et al. discloses an antenna assembly implemented as a multi-beam, multi-feed antenna having a primary reflector fitted with a dual mode feed tube and a switchable low noise feed block (LNB) that supports both Ka-band and Ku-band reception.
U.S. published patent application no. 2013/0295841 to Choi et al. discloses a satellite communication system between a source and a destination over multiple satellite communications paths. The satellite communication system first identifies the link performance established in multiple spectrums, then it performs a link comparison among the multiple spectrums (e.g., C-, Ku-, or Ka-Band) so as to determine a spectrum link that provides the highest throughput within an acceptable reliability criteria. The satellite communication system switches among the multiple spectrum links to provide the determined spectrum link between the source and the destination.
When a ship has potential access to multiple satellite networks, a determination may need to be made on which satellite network to select. Satellite network selection may be based upon a number of factors. In some instances, to reconfigure to a satellite network, changes to the antenna and associated circuitry have been made manually, and, typically when the ship is at a desired port.
A multi-band satellite antenna assembly that operates over two frequency bands, such as the C-band and the Ku-band, for example, is a dual-band antenna assembly. With the next generation of satellites operating in the Ka-band, there will be an increased need for tri-band antenna assemblies.